How hoeps paek waz destoryed
by JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen
Summary: Da Yamster jus wanted 2 watch Boku No Pico in class wth out any1 kowing but 2uko has 2 gat involved and Nagay be's a dumbass. the skool get destroyed. Dis stroryie be so Spirtual.


It waz a normball day at hoes peak high but Yada ruins it and destoryed da skool.

In class thair Japanese engrish teachrr Miss Usami waz aslep so instead of doing work they just played arond. But da Yamster waz worried wat if they cat him doing wat he waz doing. But Boku No Pico was a true gif 2 him. He remember last tim when day all cat him drawing him and Flutterfly yiffing. But dis tim day will nawt cat in da act. So da Yamaster put da headfones on so none can hear hte sounds but him. All he had 2 do is mac sure no 1 saw hte screen cours he was in luck koz no 1 evan cares wat he's doughing Miss Usami waz sleeping of couse ,Yaoi and Sakooru were eating donots , Ishimoo and Mango were probally fricking in hte bathrom , Cherrios waz hacking in 2 da bank 2 get da $$$$$ , Kirgay was having sum of Hagcurry's weed with Leeon and Saikoo and day justed ditched class now, Junk'os was macing her self disbear by eating a bad taco , Celeast was watch secert my little pony episodes with Kuzoo in da boileer rooom ,Trollgami was internet trolling putting $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ every wear on wiki , and Nagay n 2uko who cars wat dare doughing.

So Yifffumi quicklee started the video. Really hapie he discoverd dis gift just then 2uko screamed. As she giv him disgust look

U disgust beast she yell bringing porn 2 skool but she waz seecerty luvin it and blood waz leeking gown her nose. As Yama sai how dare U its not porn its art a beeatiefull stoirie about a boi who spends da summer at his grandpa house. I hav a failing U might liek dis. No way in hell I'd like dat garbage u swine as Fuka keep yellowing nd finily agreed 2 watch. As 2uko waz luving it but not syoing it. But dare fun waz ruined when Yaoi dropped a donut and Nagay slipped on it knocking da Yamster's labtup in da air. As the headfones wear offf and every1 heard hte sounds wth computer and video volume max.

Mr. Yiffumi Yamster and 2uko Fookoo it is inapoionate 2 watch porn in class u get detion say Ishimellow after he gat back from doing sum fing not homo. I'm not watching dat I swear yelled Fuka. Sav it go 2 detion as Ishimoorue looked at da screan he got a mega nose bleed and has not got a mega nose bleed ever since reading Ishimondo fanfics. As the blood went every wear. Sacka slide on the nosebleed breaking through hte door. As Leon in da halls waz looking 4 his $wag after Sayakoo kicked him in the balls but did not kow he never evan had $wag in da 1st place. As the sackra was sliding on da blood she slide in 2 leeon kicking him in da balls. causing him to knock over Hagagerr's weed sack. As Hagakure saw the dumped weed sack he got sad and started 2 cri. Poor Hagakure

Haga's tears cazz a flood in skool. Celes scream cause she wet ad can't swim da tearrs 2 cold. Yiffumi new dis chance 2 be a sugoi kawaii anime hero so he run out hte clas and take his bronie 4 ever shirt off and div in da watar but he set ceelste on fire cause she cold and wet. Thx u fat sack of lard the burning lolita yelled. Yiffumi sai no problum u can pay me bye giving me a Fluttersky body pilliow as Hifoon left the drowning people 2 find da my little pny dvds in boiler room so day dont get wett. So he pusg kuzurude out da way 2 save annd steal the dvds. Van Kuzo yell dare theif in hare so Pekomommy sow up. Yama run with dvds in he mouth as Kuzo nd Pekomon chas him than 2uko cas he gat her in trueball then Ishimellowroost and Ceelste cause he da hall monterir and dis gir is on fire. Yiffumi discide to run out building.

As Celleast was running with fire on hir she waz macing Hoes peak on fire. So moest peeps traped in dare cas da fire. Of couse no 1 do anyfing Jin waz a lazy ass prinable but outsid Junk0 dive fire trunk and run Celes over putting out da fir in hte sclool. So Junk0 her0 2 da skool witch make her disbear cas se h8t da idea of being hero ,Yama never got his Fluttershy body pilliow and evry1 happy skool is destoryed.

**THE END**


End file.
